The Siege of Hogsmeade
by lomax89
Summary: It's 1976. As Albus Dumbledore fights a war against Voldemort, and Severus Snape struggles to decide who's side he's on, something ancient is waking up. Something which threatens to tear both the Muggle and Magical worlds apart... Maruaders era. Snape/Lily Friendship-plus.
1. Prologue: The Last Day of the Time War

The Dalek Commander glided through his ship, towards the vast screen displaying the finest moment in the history of the Dalek race. The moment had arrived. It was the final assault on Gallifrey. The entire Dalek empire was converging on the planet, bombarding it with the most advanced firepower developed in the known universe. Thousands of the _inferiors_ were being destroyed for every shot that was fired. The once mighty Time Lord race had become yet another conquest of the Daleks. This was but one of millions of Dalek saucers surrounding Gallifrey, but no Dalek had a purpose save for the advancement and supremacy of it's race.

''MAXIMUM EXTERMINATION!'' the Commander ordered.

''I OBEY,'' one of the standard Dalek units intoned, placing it's sucker arm against a slotted panel on the wall.

''THE TIME LORDS HAVE FALLEN. THE DALEKS ARE VICTORIOUS. ALL HAIL THE DALEKS.''

The firing continued. Gallifrey continued to look more and more damaged. The Commander imagined the Time Lords attempting to defend themselves with their feeble weaponry. Nothing they could do could contest the might of the Daleks.

Until the unthinkable happened. As the Commander observed the attack, the planet disappeared. Within less than a second, Gallifrey was _gone_.

''IMPOSSIBLE!'' the Commander screeched.

''ALERT!'' one of the other Dalek units cried, ''INCOMING PROJECTILE!''

Suddenly, the ship shook violently, sparks and debris flew everywhere. It did not take long for the Dalek Commander to realise that this was Dalek firepower. The disappearance of Gallifrey had caused friendly fire. And it was now a priority to safeguard the lives of other Dalek units.

''CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE!'' the Commander bellowed, but it did no good. The ship continued to shake, and soon flames began to spread throughout the control room.

''WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!'' the second Dalek panicked, ''WE MUST LEAVE HERE AT ONCE!''

The Commander swivelled it's eyestalk to address it's subordinate, until a larger blast caused the entire ship to convulse. The readings on the now malfunctioning screens began to change, showing results that were simply not possible.

''WE ARE IN THE TIME VORTEX!'' another Dalek reported. This was not good. Dalek battleships were designed to withstand the environment of the Time Vortex, but the saucer was so badly damaged that the five Dalek units on board the ship were guaranteed certain death. The time winds would tear the ship apart and expose the five to energy which even their durable armour may not be able to withstand, at least not indefinitely. Dalek's did not feel emotion, but the Commander felt that it had failed it's mission to protect it's sqaud.

Then the readings changed again. Now they showed... Nothing. Were they in the void? The ship hadn't stopped hurtling at vast speeds. The four standard Daleks continued screaming as the ship exploded around them and continued moving.

The readings changed once more, but before any of the Daleks could make sense of them the ship was hit by a force greater than anything that had hit before. The Commander felt it's travel machine convulse and screeched in pain. The ship had stopped at last, but the instruments were too badly damaged to show where they had arrived, and even so, all five of the Daleks had taken serious damage.

There was only one thing that could be done. They needed to hide. They needed to hibernate, remain entombed within this ship. Until they had recovered to the extent that they could venture out and continue the glorious work. The primary order. The Dalek instinct to destroy and conquer.

They would never be defeated.

* * *

 **Hey guys, this is something I've been thinking of doing for quite a while. I've always wanted to see characters from HP fighting against the Daleks, who are my favourite villains, and I love any story featuring a teenage Snape and his friendship with Lily before he made such a mess of things. It won't be too long but I hope you like what you've read so far.**

 **p.s: I know HP the book actually exists in the DW universe but for the purposes of this story lets just pretend those lines never happened ;).**


	2. Part 1: Loyalties

Severus Snape was not having a good day, not that he ever did. After yet another row with Lily about his friends, who apparently were so _dark_ and _evil_ , she'd stormed off in a huff. Why couldn't she understand that it wasn't easy to go up against your housemates when you have to share a dorm with them. This wasn't Gryffindor with it's parties and games. This was Slytherin where everybody knew their place and did not step outside of it. And the fact was, the poor half-blood was going to be the lowest in the pecking order.

And even if he could rebel against them, he wasn't sure if he would. For all that he feared them, they at least showed form of respect, something the rest of this shitty school did not seem to do. And they offered him a way out. He did not agree with their beliefs about muggleborns. He'd once made clear to Lily that blood purity did not matter to him, and in spite of what those _bastards_ Potter and Black would often say, he was not a blood supremacist. Even so, if he were to join the Dark Lord, he knew those bastards would not dare disrespect him again. That was what all this was about. The Dark Lord would make him _strong_. He wouldn't be _Snivellus_ anymore, he'd be a victorious soldier of the Dark Lord's conquering army, and he'd make those two evil little shits kneel and his feet and beg for mercy.

But he'd never tell Lily any of that. Far as she was concerned he was _turning dark_ and she was _scared of what he was becoming_. He tried to point out that some of what James Potter and his friends did was at least as bad as what his housemates got up to. Far as Severus was concerned, any magic that was used to hurt someone was _dark_ , and the only thing he could do was fight with fire. After Black had tried to kill him by feeding him to Lupin, he realised that it was time to play as dirty as they did.

It was Hogsmeade weekend coming up, and he knew he should ask her to go with him as he normally did, but the problem was that she thought he was asking as friends. Because that was all he'd ever be. He'd never be more than a friend to her.

''You're better off without that Mudblood anyway, mate,'' Mulciber told him, his face alight with Malice. Severus cringed at the comment. He knew one day he would have to make an impossible choice. His housemates and his future glory, or his best friend and a love he knew would never be returned.

* * *

The Dalek Commander whirled around as Unit 5 returned to the dimly-lit ship.

''REPORT!'' the Commander ordered.

''POWER CABLING RE-ROUTED. BATTLE CRAFT WILL BE RESTORED TO FULL POWER WITHIN DAYS.''

The Daleks had woken from their millenia of hibernation a few days previous. A quick scan had revealed they were on Earth, though it was unclear whether they were in their home-universe or one of the many parallels that existed around it. Either way, their mission remained unchanged. Each Dalek unit had individually left the ship and stolen power from a power station several miles away. Although their travel machines were now repaired and battle-ready, the ship, crashed under the planet's soil, remained badly damaged. It retained the same self-repair technology the Daleks themselves had, but it would require vasts amounts of power, and the only possible way was to siphon power from the human's feeble power networks.

''WHEN THE SHIP IS RESTORED, WE SHALL EMERGE,'' the Commander declared, ''THIS WORLD IS PRIMITIVE. THE ARMIES OF EARTH POSE NO THREAT TO THE POWER OF THE DALEKS. WE SHALL CONQUER THIS WORLD.''

''AND FROM THIS PLANET, WE SHALL CONSUME THE UNIVERSE!'' Unit 2 cheered.

The Commander remained silent. It knew it's subordinate was right. The humans were nothing compared to the sheer power of the Daleks. Even without the ship the human military had nothing that could even touch the Daleks, but the events that had brought them here had taught the Commander to take nothing for granted.

* * *

It was morning and Lily Evans pranced through the corridors of Hogwarts with a smile on her face. The Gryffindors had been up most of the night having quite possibly the biggest party of the year. Lily was rather tired and some of her friends hadn't even got out of bed. There was a particular person on her mind, but he was someone who she both wanted to see more than anyone and wished would just stay way from her.

Think of the devil and he shall appear. ''Lily!'' Sev's familiar voice called, as she heard him jogging up to her.

''Hello, Sev,'' Lily murmured, not in the mood to deal with him after yesterday's argument.

''I'm sorry about yesterday,'' Sev said softly.

''You should be!'' Lily replied, ''Why can't you see that those people are vile? Hanging around with them will only lead to one place, Sev.'' They both knew what she meant.

''Can we just not talk about it?'' Sev tried. Lily nodded sadly. They both knew this topic would come up again, but neither wanted to fight, at least not now.

''What did you want then?'' Lily asked.

''I was hoping you'd come to Hogsmeade with me?'' Sev murmured.

''Of course, Sev! Why wouldn't I?''

Sev smiled, as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders, ''You're brilliant, Lils!'' He said, ''See you tomorrow then.''

Lily smiled a sad smile as he sprinted away. She could feel her grip on him loosen every day. From that horrible day when they'd been sorted into two different houses, their lives hadn't been able to run the same. Sometimes she wished they'd both just been put in Hufflepuff or something. At least then they wouldn't have to deal with those disgusting Slytherins or James Potter's gang of thugs.

Lily sighed and kept walking on. There was a war on, and sooner or later everyone would have to decide whose side they were on.

* * *

 **And we're onto the story proper. I hope you guys liked the way I wrote Snape and Lily. I know most people tend to write teenaged-Snape as a typical blood supremacist, but JKR has always said that his support for the DE's was more about his own insecurities than anything else.**

 **Next chapter: Dumbledore, Hogsmeade, and more Daleks having fun.**


	3. Part 2: Capture

As the week drew to a close, Albus Dumbledore sat in his office sipping tea and signing documents. He knew the Wizarding World was in terrible danger. Every day Riddle grew stronger. He ensnared more followers and gained new powers. He knew that most of the students in Slytherin house were lost causes, not because the house itself was bad, but because most of their parents had grown up with Riddle, and were amongst the first to ensnared by him.

It wasn't all bad though. There were many students in other houses who never stopped opposing blood purity and dark magic. The likes of James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin would all prove valuable members of the order he had set up to fight Riddle and his supporters. He had no doubt they would be happy to join once they had left school.

Albus wished for all of this to be brought to an end sooner rather than later. He was sick of all the fighting and pain and suffering. He knew that perhaps he would have to face Riddle himself. He'd beaten Grindlewald, but Riddle was on a different level. Nevertheless, he would do whatever was necessary to defeat Riddle and keep the innocent safe.

For the greater good.

* * *

It was a warm Saturday morning as Severus waited for Lily in the courtyard. He wasn't exactly spoilt for choice when it came to clothing, so was wearing his usual black shirt and dark jeans with his dad's old work boots. Not exactly flattering, but it would have to do. Lucius Malfoy had once offered to buy him some new clothes, but he'd been far too prideful to accept.

''Sev!'' Lily called as she stepped out into the courtyard. She was wearing white jeans and a flowery blouse with wedge sandals that made her several inches taller.

''You look...'' he was unable to finish the sentence.

Lily blushed, ''Come on!'' she laughed, leading him off by the hand.

* * *

As the two friends made their way around the small town, Severus couldn't help but think about how right this felt. He smiled as he watched Lily picking out sweets in Honeydukes, constantly wearing that fairy-smile she had. He wondered how it was possible for a person to be so _happy._

Suddenly, they heard the sound of the door opening, and much to both of their displeasure, the four people Severus loathed the most stepped into the room.

''Ahh, Evans, Snivellus,'' James Potter sneered.

''What do _you_ want?'' Lily spat hatefully.

''Well, it's a free country, Evans,'' Black pointed out, ''Nothing wrong with having a look around a sweet shop, now is there?''

''Something wrong with scaring all the customers away with your ugly face though, eh Snivvy!'' Potter laughed.

Severus was not in the mood to trade words with Potter, ''How about we have this out right now, you and me?'' He said, standing up and getting into Potter's face.

''Sev, leave it!'' Lily tried, but Severus wasn't listening.

''Go on then,'' Potter dared, ''Hit me with your best shot. You watch what happens to you after.''

At the moment, Black, whom nobody was watching, pulled out his wand. A flash of light later Severus was on the ground, unable to move. The impediment jinx, he soon realised.

''You _scumbag_!'' Lily screeched at Black as Potter and Pettigrew chortled. Lupin looked rather uncomfortable but remained silent.

Severus was back on his feet but before he could do anything, Mrs Flume, the owner ran into the room.

''What on Earth is going on?'' she bellowed.

''Nothing,'' Severus murmured, glaring at his enemies.

Potter looked at Mrs Flume, almost as if deciding whether it would be worth continuing this fight. At last, he whirled around, ''Come on,'' he said to his friends, ''We've got better things to do.''

However, as they walked out, Severus pointed his wand and shouted '' _Locomotor Mortis_!''. The spell hit Potter in the back and the boy fell forward as his legs bound together, hitting the ground face first and shattering his glasses.

''Sev!'' Lily shouted angrily. Severus lifted the curse with a smirk.

''I'm gonna kill you!'' Black declared, lunging at Severus, who pointed his wand at him.

''I'll not have fighting in here!'' Mrs Flume ordered.

Black looked at her and then at Severus, before walking back to Potter and helping him up. Potter continued to moan and was obviously struggling to see, and by the looks of it his nose was broken.

''Watch your back,'' Black warned dangerously, and the four stepped out of the shop.

''Why did you have to do that?'' Lily bellowed.

''What do you mean _why_?'' Severus responded, just as angry.

''They were leaving. Why couldn't you just let it go?''

''Because I was going to fight Potter but Black snuck up on me,'' Severus pointed out, ''They fight dirty so why shouldn't I?''

''You really don't help yourself, do you?'' Lily remarked.

''You don't understand,'' Severus said, ''You will _never_ understand.''

''What's there to understand?'' Lily questioned, ''All you do is fight with those idiots. Why can't you see that you're just making it worse for yourself?''

''Why does it always have to be _my fault_?'' Severus thundered. Lily didn't answer. Severus world around and headed for the door.

''Where are you going?'' Lily asked, tears starting to fill her eyes.

''Away from you!'' Severus shouted in response. She looked hurt, but at that moment Severus did not care. He needed some time to be alone. He stepped out and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Unit 3 was pleased. As the ship continued to power back up, the Commander had formulated a plan. The ship had all Dalek battle equipment, including a storage full of Dalek nanobots. The Commander had elected to infect members of the local population with nanobots in order to act as an expendable advance guard as opposed to immediately declaring their presence.

Unit 3 had managed to convert several humans already, and though it's current supply of nanobots was running low, the converted humans had grabbed several other of their kind to be taken to the ship and processed.

''What the hell are you?'' a man questioned as the infected humans dragged him along.

''REMAIN SILENT!'' Unit 3 ordered.

''Or what?'' the man questioned, ''Who do you think you are?''

* * *

Severus had been walking for hours. On one of his previous visits to Hogsmeade while Lily wasn't talking to him and he'd wanted to be alone, he'd just kept walking to the edge of the town. He'd ended up reaching a woodland area past Hogsmeade which he knew led into one of the Muggle towns nearby. That time he'd just kept walking but right now he was content to just hang around in the trees.

He loved Lily, but sometimes he hated her too. He wished she could see his side for once. Those bastards were contantly jumping him and ganging up on him. Why shouldn't he use their tactics? Why did it always have to be _him_ that was in the wrong?

As he continued to dwell on his frustration, he heard the sound of footsteps. A lot of footsteps.

He turned to see several people marching through the woods. A lot of them had strange, blank expressions on their faces, and those that didn't were being held in a restrained position and shoved along. But it wasn't the people that grabbed Severus' attention.

It was the... _thing_ in front of them. It was made of metal, and so bizarre looking that Severus couldn't tell if it was magical or muggle. It was huge, bronze, and had a strange, protruding blue eye extending from it's domed head. It's midsection had what appeared to be a plunger and a whisk attached to them. As it glided along, Severus couldn't but think it had a sort of 'elegance' to it.

''I'm not coming!'' one of the men who was being restrained shouted, ''Do you hear me?''

''YOU WILL NOT QUESTION ORDERS!'' the metal thing shouted, it's voice metallic and mechanical.

''What are you gonna do about it?'' the man challenged.

Severus watched as the creature glided towards the man, who began to look more and more frightened. It raised it's plunger higher and higher until it had enveloped the man's face. Severus could hear the man's muffled screams. At last the screaming grew silent, and the creature withdrew the plunger. Much to Severus' horror, the man's skull had been completely crushed. He fell to the floor, lifeless.

Severus felt sick. He knew he had to get back to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore or somebody what he had just seen. Whatever that thing was, it was dangerous. He turned to run away, but his foot made contact with a rock, which made a loud noise. Severus grimaced an pain and continued to run.

''HALT!'' the mechanical voice ordered, ''OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!''

Severus turned around, and was terrified to see the metal eye staring right at him.

* * *

 **So Snape has met the Daleks. Is he fated to become a roboform? And when will the school realise that a student has gone missing?**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Part 3: Trickery

Without even thinking, Severus pulled out his wand and shouted ''REDUCTO!''. A blast of energy burst from his wand and hit the metal creature in its midsection. But it had no effect. Severus did not understand. That spell was able to blast apart solid, sturdy objects, yet a direct hit hadn't even scratched the monster.

''HOSTILITY WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!'' the creature roared. Severus started to run again. ''EXTERMINATE!'' the creature called. Suddenly a small explosion happened just behind him.

Looking back, Severus could see the whisk-like appendage on the creature's midsection was firing bolts that looked rather like spells. Every single one caused whatever it hit to explode. Severus did not want to think about what would happen if one of those bolts hit him.

''PURSUE THE HUMAN!'' Severus heard the creature call.

* * *

Lily was in a rather sombre mood. Usually when she and Sev argued, he'd come back. He'd take some time to cool off but eventually he'd calm down enough to talk things through. But this time around he hadn't rejoined her for the rest of their trip. In fact, she hadn't seen him at all, and as she and the others headed back into the school, she couldn't help but wonder if he was alright.

As she headed into the castle, Lily wasn't sure she had done the right thing. Was Sev right? So many times Potter and his cronies had attacked him three-on-one. Was it really a bad thing for Sev to fight back as viciously as they did? She would never approve of dark magic or the ideas that Sev's friends were pouring into his head, but she was starting to think that perhaps a bit more understanding was needed towards what he went through and why he did the things that he did.

Lily flopped down onto a bench in the castle corridor, taking a second to slip off the heels that were causing her feet to ache. As she sat pondering, she saw Professor Dumbledore strolling past.

''Good evening, Miss Evans,'' Dumbledore said cheerfully, ''I trust your trip to the village was pleasant?''

''Hello Professor,'' Lily replied, ''It could have been better. Me and Sev had a bit of an argument and he stormed off. You didn't happen to see him come back, did you?''

''I'm afraid I did not, my dear,'' Dumbledore answered, ''Though should I see Mr Snape, I shall certainly tell him to go looking for you.''

''Thank you, Professor,'' Lily said, a sad smile creeping onto her face.

''Chin up, my dear,'' Dumbledore assured, ''A friendship such as yours and Mr Snape's is bound to be unstable. I sometimes wonder if our tradition of having a house system causes more harm then good. Nevertheless, it must be said that nothing worthwhile is ever easy. If you think your friendship is worth fighting for, then you must do all you can.''

Lily smiled. As silly as the headmaster could be at time, he could be incredibly clever too.

* * *

Unit 3 was confused. It had sent some of the infected humans after the adolescent who had escaped. The boy in question had used a weapon that was inconsistent with this planet or this time period. Indeed, it was entirely unfamiliar to the Daleks. The Commander, who was watching via visual contact, had never encountered anything like it, and had voiced its theory that they were almost certainly in some kind of alternative universe.

Wherever they were, it was irrelevant. The weapon the boy had deployed, bizarre as it was, had proved ineffective against the force field and Dalek battle armour. Even in this dimension, humans had proved themselves to be nothing but primitive beasts, protesting their inferiority with feeble weapons. Unit 3 looked forward to when the infected slaves brought the boy back, anticipating watching him struggle under the pain of maximum extermination.

* * *

It was getting dark, and curfew was approaching. As Albus continued to work in his dim office, he knew that most of the troubles of the day were over. Whether it be teenage silliness or more dangerous antics, no doubt everyone would be winding down now. He had a lot more to do, however. Once the day-to-day running of the school was over, he had to do some work for the Order. As he got out some papers with intel on Riddle's latest activities, there was a loud banging on the door.

''Professor! I need to see you! It's important!'' Lily Evans' voice shrieked.

''Come in, Miss Evans,'' Albus said. The young girl entered and was panting. Clearly she had been running. She was wearing the same clothes as earlier and was still barefoot, clearly having chosen not to put her high shoes back on.

''Sev still hasn't come back!'' Lily said, ''I spent ages looking for him! I even asked Professor Slughorn if he'd seen him, but he hasn't!''

''This is most peculiar,'' Albus remarked, ''Where did you last see Mr Snape, Miss Evans?''

''We were in Honeydukes, but he stormed out.''

''And in which direction did he leave?''

''I think he headed to the far end, away from Hogwarts,'' Lily replied. This did not make much sense to Albus. Past Hogsmeade was a woodland area, which then led to some Muggle areas. What business would a fifth year Slytherin have in a Muggle town in the Scottish Highlands?

Albus paced around the room for a few seconds. ''Very well,'' he said at last, ''I shall go to Hogsmeade and try to locate Mr Snape.''

''I'm coming with you,'' Lily decided.

''On no account,'' Albus responded bluntly.

''But I can't just leave him!'' Lily protested.

''Miss Evans!'' Albus began, his voice rising, ''We already have one student in potential danger, and I would not be doing my duty if I allowed there to be another. I trust you understand that?''

''Yes, sir,'' Lily said, and it was clear that his tone of voice had frightened her.

''Now I suggest you get yourself to bed, my child,'' Albus said softly, ''With any luck Mr Snape should be back in the castle very soon.''

Lily nodded and slowly padded out of the room.

Albus shook his head. This had all the makings of a long and difficult night.

* * *

Severus was so exhausted he felt as if he was going to pass out. He'd ran as fast as he could, for what felt like miles. It was dark now and he'd finally got himself to the edge of Hogsmeade. He wondered if those strange, blank faced people and the metal monster that he knew would haunt him for the rest of his life were still in pursuit of him. The very thought made him start running again.

As he ran through the town, at last reaching the high street, Severus thought by now that he was finally safe. Most of the shops were closed by now and there were barely any people around. Surely the blank-faced people would not dare attack him here.

''Mr Snape,'' a voice called, ''In future, I suggest you keep your Hogsmeade visits _within_ Hogsmeade,''

Severus whirled around to see none other than Dumbledore walking towards him, ''I'm sorry, sir,'' he began, ''I can explain.''

''What on Earth happened?'' the headmaster asked.

Severus did not trust Dumbledore. After he had let Potter and Black get off scot-free after Lupin almost killed him, Severus had very little, if any respect for the Professor. Nevertheless, he would rather deal with him than that metal thing. He was about to start explain when he heard footsteps running towards them.

''You have to help us!'' a man implored. There were four of them. Three men and a woman.

''My dear boy, what happened?'' Dumbledore asked.

''There was this... thing,'' one of the men said, ''It was made of metal... and it was shooting at us! It killed someone!''

''I know what he's talking about,'' Severus told Dumbledore, ''I saw it too.''

''If people have died, then we are all in grave danger,'' Dumbledore responded, before turning to the man, ''How did you manage to escape?''

''We didn't,'' the man replied, confusing Severus and Dumbledore, ''It killed us too.''

Much to Severus and Dumbledore's horror, a blue, metal eye extended itself from the man's forehead.

* * *

 **How's that for a cliffhanger, guys? How will Dumbles and Snape get out of this one? And will Lily be willing to just stay at the castle or will she make a decision she may end up regretting?**

 **ChocolateTeapot - Thanks for the review. It's appreciated. Regarding the its and it's. It has always been something I get muddled up so my apologies for that.**


	5. Part 4: Decisions

Albus had no idea who, or what, these people were. Human beings with protruding metal eyes in their foreheads. He could tell, however, that they were hostile. Immediately, he shot a stunning spell at the man, before grabbing Severus and hurrying away. The woman raised the palm of her hand and fired a beam of energy which missed them by centimetres, blowing a hole in the wall of one of the shops.

''Stupefy!'' Severus cried, stunning the woman, and Albus did the same with the other two, continuing to run just to be safe.

Once they had gotten to safety, Albus placed his hands on Severus' shoulder.

''Did you see the creature they described?'' he asked softly.

''Yeah,'' Severus answered, ''It killed someone. It crushed his skull 'til there was nothing left. It was gonna kill me too!''

''I must ask something very personal of you, Severus,'' Albus said.

''What do you mean?''

''Are you aware of legilimency?'' Albus questioned.

''Yes, I am,'' Severus answered uneasily, though Albus knew the answer already. The boy was the only student in the school who was able to employ occlumency against him.

''I must ask that you lower your mental defences for a moment,'' Albus requested, ''I wish to view your memories of this creature.''

''I can't let you do that, sir,'' Severus replied.

''Please, my boy,'' Albus implored, ''More innocent lives may be lost unless I act, and I cannot do so unless I know exactly what it is we are dealing with.''

* * *

Severus sighed. He despised this man, who had not lifted a finger to help him despite years of torture by Potter and Black. Now he had the nerve to ask if he could gaze into Severus' mind. But then if he said no, then that thing would go on to hurt and kill more people. Could he let that happen?

''Fine,'' he sighed, ''Do what you have to do.''

* * *

Albus picked up Severus' thoughts, watching the images of a large, metal, domed beast with appendages and spheres on it's lower section. He watched as it crushed a man's skull and then attempted to blast Severus. Albus could not tell if it was magical or muggle, but whatever it was it was dangerous and needed to be stopped.

''Severus,'' Albus began, ''Can I trust that you can return to school on your own?''

''I'm not leaving!'' the boy protested, in much the same tone Miss Evans had done.

''My boy, we are dealing with something highly dangerous. I intend to go to the woodland to see if I can locate this creature and alert the authorities. I would not have your life put at risk on my account.''

''OK,'' Severus said, ''I'll go back to school. I hope you stop it. Whatever it is.''

Albus smiled and placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder, before turning away and heading back to the edge of the town. He did not intend to engage the creature. From what he saw of Severus' memories magic didn't seem to be of much use anyway. Rather, he intended to observe it and then alert the Ministry to the threat.

* * *

Unit 3 returned to the ship with several humans in tow, being dragged in by the infected slaves.

''What the hell is this place?'' a woman questioned.

''SILENCE!'' Unit 3 instructed. The Dalek Commander glided into view. ''I BRING FOURTH HUMANS,'' Unit 3 declared.

''SATISFACTORY,'' the Commander responded, ''EXTERMINATE!'' It's gun twitched and it blasted down the nearest human. The other four followed suite, shooting down the terrified humans as they screamed and tried to run.

Unit 4 then placed it's sucker arm against a control panel, and the storage containing the nanobots opened up. Once the infection was complete, the advance guard would be sent fourth, to herald the might of the Dalek invasion force.

* * *

Severus had been wondering around in the high street for quite a while. He wasn't sure if he should listen to Dumbledore. As much as he loathed the old man, he wanted to help stop the creature, make sure it didn't claim any more lives.

And there was another thing. If he and Dumbledore fought the creature together then maybe the old man would finally gain some respect for him, and might actually decide to do something about his precious Gryffindors. The prospect of that seemed too good to let go. At last, Severus made his decision, and sprinted off after Dumbledore.

* * *

Lily lay on her bed, listening to Mary McDonald wittering on about something that some boy had said to her.

''Lils, are you even listening to me?'' Mary questioned.

''Sorry... what?'' Lily muttered, having barely heard any of what Mary just said.

''You didn't hear of that, did you?''

''Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind,'' Lily admitted.

''Sev again?'' Mary suggested.

''Yeah.''

''Maybe you should just keep things simple and go out with James like everyone says,'' Mary joked.

Lily picked up a pillow and hurled it at her friend, ''I can't think of anything worse.''

''Sev's friendship mean that much to you?'' Mary questioned. Lily nodded. ''If it's worth it then fight for it. If Sev means that much to you, then you keep fighting.''

Lily was reminded of the headmaster's words earlier. She wondered if he had found Sev and got him back. She knew that if he had, Sev would have insisted on coming to see her and telling her he was alright. The fact that he hadn't meant they were still out there.

And Lily Evans would be damned if she wasn't going to bring him home safe.

* * *

Albus apparated into the woodland area, not far from the Muggle town. He cast a disillusionment charm and continued to search around the area for any sign of the creature that Severus had shown him. As he continued to look around, he heard footsteps in the distance. He turned to see a large amount of people, between twenty and thirty of them walking slowly through the woods, all of them with blue protruberances extended from their heads. Behind them were too large, bronze, metal things identical to the images from Severus' memory.

''YOU WILL RETURN TO YOUR LIVES,'' one of them ordered in a metallic voice, ''WHEN YOU ARE ACTIVATED YOU WILL CAUSE UNREST AND DISTURBANCE. THE DISTRACTION WILL ALLOW US TO CONQUER YOUR SETTLEMENTS.''

''We obey,'' the humans intoned emotionlessly, and the metal eyes retracted back into their foreheads.

Albus watched as the humans headed off. Once they were all gone, he drew his wand and cast a Patronus to send to the Minister, and he knew what it needed to say.

''Something very dangerous happening outside Hogsmeade. Aurors may be needed. It may be helpful to contact the Muggle authorities as well, This could be one of their problems.''

* * *

 **Now things are heating up. Will Lily find Snape? Will Dumbledore and the Aurors be able to put up a fight against the Daleks? Find out next time!**

 **Guest - Thanks for the review. It's appreciated.**


	6. Part 5: Massacre

Lily had got dressed and ran down into the Gryffindor common room. ''Potter! Black! Get down here now!''

After a few moments, the two boys stepped out of the boy's dormitory with grumpy expressions on their faces. Potter's glasses had been fixed and it seems Madam Pomfrey had healed his nose.

''What's so important at this hour, Evans?'' Black questioned.

''There's something I need from you,'' Lily replied.

''Why should we help you?'' Potter questioned.

''Really?'' Lily scoffed, ''You hound me every single day to go out with you, but somehow today you don't fancy doing me a favour?''

''Maybe Snivellus put a curse on you,'' Black suggested, ''We could helping Death Eaters for all we know.''

''You really are stupid, aren't you?'' Lily muttered, ''Look, are you two gonna help me or not?''

Potter seemed to consider. At last, he looked up. ''What is it you need?''

''I know what you lot get up to, sneaking around and out of the castle,'' Lily revealed, making both narrow their eyes, ''I know you know all the secret passages.''

''What exactly are you trying to say?'' Black questioned.

''I need you to tell me how to get to Hogsmeade.''

* * *

Albus didn't know how long he had been waiting. The metal creatures and their human servants had been long since disappeared in different directions. He hoped the Minister would have the sense to listen to what he had to say.

Suddenly, he heard the distinctive crack of apparition, and turned around to see ten people striding towards him confidently.

''Headmaster!'' a young woman said will a smile. Albus would recognise a former student anywhere. This was Georgia Tyler, a muggleborn Hufflepuff student who'd spent much of her time at Hogwarts being bullied, but by the end of her time there was known as one of the greatest Defence Against the Dark Arts students the school had ever seen, to the point that Wizards twice her age had been bested by her in a duel. Albus had made a point to suggest she come back to teach the subject, but she'd been determined to become an Auror.

And it seemed she had succeeded.

''It is good to see you, my child!'' Albus beamed.

''Can you tell us what's been happening?'' Georgia questioned.

''A student of mine did not return from the Hogsmeade trip,'' Albus explained, ''I went to find him and did, but we were then attacked by what seemed to be cursed humans.''

''Cursed how?'' another auror, this time a powerfully built man, asked.

''That I cannot say,'' Albus admitted, ''They appear to have bizarre contraptions attached to their foreheads, however these can retract to form a disguise, which is how they fooled me the first time. Do not be caught out.''

''Is it just them?'' Georgia asked.

''No. They serve a type of creature which I have never previously encountered,'' Albus explained, ''I cannot say whether it is the product of Magic or Muggle technology. However, it is, by the account I have heard, extremely dangerous.''

''We'll find the humans first,'' Georgia decided, ''We'll engage them. Find out what they are. Then we can take on those creatures.''

As if out of nowhere, they heard the sound of footsteps. A small group of people stepped into view. The aurors pulled out their wands.

''Do not attempt to fool us again,'' Albus warned dangerously, ''We are aware of what you are and your capabilities. Whatever your master's intentions are, you have no business harming innocents.''

''You... will... surrender,'' a woman said dangerously, the metal eye extending from her forehead.

''Like hell we will,'' the well-built man spat, stepping forward with his wand drawn.

The woman raised her hand, as did the people behind her. Suddenly, a beam of white energy shot out. The powerfully built man was ready and shouted '' _Protego_!'', but much to everyone's horror, the beam still struck the man in the chest, as though the shield charm he had cast hadn't even been there. For a second, the man's body seemed to light up, to the point that the bones within were visible, and then he flopped to the ground, dead.

''No!'' Georgia shrieked. She pointed her want at the woman and shouted '' _Avada Kedavra_!'' blasting her down instantly. Albus was shocked, but was aware that in the current climate aurors were permitted to use Unforgivable Curses against threats. Before any of the possessed humans could make another move, the aurors began pelting them with stunners, hexes and jinxes until all of them were floored.

''This was only a small group,'' Albus pointed out, ''There are more of them out here.''

''They killed him!'' Georgia whimpered, voice cracking.

''I am truly sorry, my dear child,'' Albus whispered.

''We have to stop them before they kill anyone else!'' Georgia decided, ''How they hell did they manage to break through a shield charm?''

''We are clearly dealing with beings of immense power,'' Albus realised, ''We must move carefully.''

* * *

The Dalek Commander and Unit 2 were watching as a small group of roboforms were defeated by the unknown weaponry of the humans.

''ROBOFORMS HAVE ENCOUNTERED RESISTANCE,'' Unit 2 remarked.

''THESE HUMANS MUST BE EXTERMINATED,'' the Commander declared, before turning around and placing it's sucker arm on the control panel, beaming into their minds the images of the group of humans who had outfought the roboforms, ''ALL ROBOFORMS WILL CONVERGE ON THESE HUMANS. CONVERGE AND EXTERMINATE!''

* * *

Severus hurried into the woodlands. It was easy to get lost here in brought daylight but in the dead of night things were so much worse. He didn't know if the possessed people were still around, or worse, that metal thing.

Suddenly, he heard a rustling noise in the bushes. Severus' heart skipped a beat. For as long as he remembered, he'd treated the slightest sound as warning of an incoming threat. His struggles with his father at home and the Marauders at school had taught him to always watch his back.

Severus pulled out his wand and whispered ''Lumos,'' the tip lit up. He took a step back from where the sound was coming from, watching as something stepped out of the bush...

He was relieved to find that it was nothing more than a fox.

''On your way, boy,'' he laughed, petting the animal on it's head and watching it run away.

''Halt!'' a voice said. Severus turned to see two big, burly men in front of him, arms raised, metal eyes extending from their heads.

Severus knew that if he did not act, it would be the end of his life. He shot a nonverbal stunning spell at one of the men, turning his wand to the other and screaming '' _SECTUMSEMPRA_!'' He slashed wildly with his wand, causing the man to fall to the ground.

Severus stepped closer to examine the man, and could see that he was covered in blood. Severus was shocked. He'd developed that spell after Black had tried to kill him by feeding him to Lupin. It was at that moment that he realised that this wasn't just about getting one-up over the Marauders anymore. It was a battle for survival, because if they could try to kill him once, then they would do it again.

If the bleeding man was anything to go by, his new spell was a success. He'd never used on a person before and with any luck would never have to again, but it least he knew now that he had a sure-fire way of defending himself. Severus started to run again, in fear that there were more possessed people around.

* * *

Albus, Georgia and the other aurors hurried through the woods. They had fought with several more of the possessed humans and unfortunately two more of their number had been killed. Georgia was consumed by utter fury and vengeance, while Albus simply wanted the bloodshed to stop.

''Oh my god,'' Georgia whispered, pointing her finger at a large group of people prowling the woods, ''That might be the last of them.''

''We are outnumbered,'' Albus pointed out.

''And they're outclassed,'' Georgia responded, ''They're slow and stupid. We can take them.''

''I do not recommend this!'' Albus protested.

''You just watch me!'' Georgia spat as she started to march over, ''Oi!'' she shrieked, hitting the first person to turn around with a stunning spell. Another fired a blast at her which she dodged, and the other aurors ran in to cover her, shooting all kinds of spells at the opposition.

Georgia fired another stunner, while Albus hit two of them with a Body-Bind Curse. Several blasts came back, but none hit their intended targets. This meant that the ground around them was in flames.

 _''Avada Kedavra!''_ Georgia shouted, blasting down one of the humans. There were now very few of them left, and Albus took down another two with the Leg Locker Curse.

Georgia shot another stunner at the final possessed human, smirking at the fact they'd defeated the enemy, though she knew the cost had been high.

''There may be more of them around,'' Albus warned.

''Then we'll take them on,'' Georgia declared dangerously, ''Those things clearly aren't as strong as you thought.''

''Or perhaps their purpose was, to use a common phrase, to soften us up,'' Albus remarked.

Georgia looked at Albus, confused, but he was looking elsewhere. Up at the sky, in fact. Georgia followed his eyes, to the horrifying sight of a bronze, metal creature descending towards them.

''What is it?'' Georgia panicked, ''What the _hell_ is it?''

 _''Avada Kedavra!''_ one of the other aurors shouted. A burst of energy burst from the tip of his wand and hit the creature, but it had no effect.

 _''Reducto!''_ Georgia cried, but it did no good. Georgia and Albus hurried back, but the other aurors didn't seem to have had the same brainwave.

''EXTERMINATE!'' the creature roared. It twitched the whisk-like stick on it's midsection and suddenly fired six rapid shots, blasting down all of the other aurors.

The gunstick twitched again, but Albus grabbed Georgia and the two apparated away.

''What the hell was that thing?'' Georgia shrieked .

''That,'' Albus replied, ''Was the most dangerous creature either of us have ever encountered.''

* * *

 **The Daleks once again showing their sheer power and brutality. Get ready for more action-y stuff next chapter.**

 **1968 - Thanks for that review. I was trying to go for a HP fantasy vibe, but clearly the Daleks bring in serious DW vibes.**


	7. Part 6: Cavalry

''I'm going back to the Ministry,'' Georgia decided, ''We need reinforcements.''

''Very well,'' Albus agreed, ''One thing is clear. It is imperative that we keep those creatures away from Hogwarts.''

''I'll be back soon,'' Georgia said, before apparating away.

* * *

The Dalek Commander stood watching the footage of the humans subduing the roboforms, only to be exterminated by Unit 4 who was sent to patrol from overhead. It was aware that at least two of their number remained at large, due to a teleporting ability that was inconsistent with the planet and time period.

''THE HUMANS MUST BE SHOWN THE SUPREMACY OF THE DALEKS,'' the Commander declared, ''THEIR ATTEMPTS TO RESIST US ARE FEEBLE AND MUST BE CRUSHED.''

''WE MUST DISCOVER THE SOURCE OF THEIR ANACHRONISTIC TECHNOLOGY,'' Unit 2 suggested.

''CORRECT,'' the Commander agreed, ''ENERGY WEAPONS AND TELEPORTATION INCONSISTENT WITH CURRENT HUMAN TECHNOLOGY.''

''LONG RANGE SCANS DISPLAY PRESENCE OF HIGH ENERGY READINGS ORIGINATING FROM HUMAN CONSTRUCT WITHIN SEVEN MILES.''

''DISPLAY!'' the Commander ordered. The other Dalek unit did so, bringing up footage of a huge and majestic castle.

''THIS BUILDING MUST BE INVESTIGATED,'' the Commander decided, ''DESTROY ALL INHABITANTS IF NECESSARY.''

* * *

Albus heard a crack, and once again Georgia was in front of him. Several other aurors appeared behind her.

''We've got more on the way,'' Georgia announced with a smile, ''And you wouldn't believe what else...''

''What is it, my dear?'' Albus asked.

''We don't know whether those things are Magical or Muggle, right?'' Georgia explained, ''So the Minister got in touch with the Muggle authorities. We've got the Muggle army on the way too.''

''Wizards and Muggles, cooperating!'' Albus remarked. In spite of the crises they were facing, Albus couldn't help but feel a spark of happiness.

''It just is what it is, sir,'' Georgia said dismissively, ''Not one bit of magic we tried even scratched that thing, and it killed six people within seconds. We need to take it on fast by whatever means necessary.''

''Indeed,'' Albus said, ''And we must stop it reaching Hogwarts.''

''Oi, oi!'' a voice shouted from above. Albus and Georgia looked up to see a huge number of people flying around over area on broomsticks.

''Brilliant!'' Georgia cheered, ''Those our the reinforcements.''

* * *

Potter and Black had given Lily a passageway from Hogwarts which led to Honeydukes, of all places. By this time of the day it was locked, and the usually lovely sweet shop felt rather creepy in pitch black. Lily tiptoed to the door and pointed her wand at it, whispering '' _Alohomora_!''

The door opened and Lily hurried out. She felt slightly regretful at trespassing and breaking out of an honest business, but given the danger Sev was in she didn't have much of a choice.

'' _Colloportus_!'' she whispered, relocking the door as she walked away. By now Hogsmeade was entirely deserted, and although Lily would not dare admit it to herself, she was terrified. ''It's all in your head,'' she muttered to herself.

* * *

Unit 3 had been instructed to carry out a ground patrol. 4 and 5 were patrolling the skies while 2 remained with the Commander. After the roboforms had been overpowered, the Daleks had been ordered to exterminate any human on site.

As the Dalek scanned the area with it's eyestalk, it noticed, in considerable distance, a large group of humans. It was fully aware that they would not pose any threat to itself, and as such killing them would be easy.

Unit 3 focused it's vision and powered up it's gun, firing a blast in the direction of the group.

* * *

Georgia shrieked as the auror next to her suddenly glowed white before flopping to the ground, dead. She whirled around to see a bronze, metal thing in the distance.

''THAT'S IT!'' she bellowed, ''KILL IT NOW!''

Every single auror began firing their most powerful spells at the creature, but nothing seemed to happen. For some reason it did not return fire, but began to glide towards them.

* * *

Unit 3 was unaffected by the energy weapons being fired by the humans, but decided to hold fire until it was closer and could complete a scan. It's opportunity came when one of the humans raised his weapon but did not fire. Instead, he flicked it, and something the Dalek did not anticipate happened. A large rock that was on the ground suddenly rose, and with a flick of his weapon, the man sent it flying towards Unit 3. The rock was a direct hit, colliding with the Dalek's midsection. It had no effect but allowed the Dalek to understand exactly what these weapons were.

''ANALYSIS COMPLETE! HUMANS WITH LIMITED PSYCHO-KINETIC ABILITIES,'' Unit 3 declared. The sticks were simply used to channel the humans' power. Now, with everything the Daleks needed to know, the humans had no reason to stay alive.

* * *

''I don't understand,'' Georgia remarked between shots at the creature, ''Why isn't it fighting back?''

''It said something about 'analysis','' one of the other aurors remarked.

''I didn't understand any of what it said,'' Georgia responded. The other auror was suddenly hit by a blast of energy and flopped to the ground, dead, ''Oh, now you're fighting back!'' Georgia sneered, firing a Reductor curse at the creature.

''YOU WILL ALL BE EXTERMINATED,'' the creature bellowed, ''THIS PLANET BELONGS TO THE DALEKS!''

''So that's what you are, is it?'' Georgia shouted as Albus shot curses at the creature, ''Daleks?''

''DALEKS ARE SUPREME!'' the Dalek declared, firing another three shots and killing another three aurors.

''Pull back!'' Georgia ordered, ''We're dropping like flies!''

The aurors retreated, using trees as cover. Suddenly some of the aurors in the sky swooped down and began firing spells of their own. Nothing worked, and the Dalek started to shoot them down too.

''We're not going to get out of this, are we?'' Georgia despaired, ''Nothing we do even puts a dent in it. And there might be more of them out there.''

Albus sighed. He had always prided himself on seeing the happiness in even the darkest of situations, but right then, facing an enemy that had the kind of power Riddle could only dream of, with no means of victory or escape, it seemed that there was indeed no way out.

* * *

Lily whimpered as she made her way through the woodlands outside Hogsmeade. She had scoured the whole village but there was no sign of Sev. She had gone into the woods because it was the only place he could have gone. She knew she was in Muggle territory now, so this place couldn't be anywhere near as bad as the Forbidden Forest, but that didn't stop Lily from being utterly terrified. She swore she would give Sev a piece of her mind when she found him.

As she continued walking, Lily could hear noises in the distance. It sounded a lot like people shouting and screaming. Something big was clearly happening. Lily was so distracted by the sounds that she was not looking where she was going, and her foot suddenly collided with a tree stump, sending her straight to the ground. Dejected, dirty and in pain, Lily began to sob at her predicament.

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes nearby. Gryffindor bravery overpowering her, she pulled out her wand and pointed it.

''Hello?'' she called, ''Who's there?''

She stood up hesitantly, and tiptoed towards the bushes, watching as something slowly rose out of them. Lily's bright green eyes widened in shock, as out of the bushes...

Came Severus Snape.

''Lily!'' he beamed, running towards her, and picking her up in a hug, ''I thought I'd never see you again,'' he whispered, even kissing her forehead in relief.

''You've got some explaining to do!'' Lily said, trying to sound stern but being unable to stop a smile from creeping onto her face.

''There were these things, Lily,'' Severus started, ''They were metal... and they... killed someone and... I'm so glad to see you!''

''Me too, Sev,'' Lily said, but Severus' attention seemed to have disappeared, ''What are you looking at?''

Lily turned around to see a bright light heading right towards them.

''Get out of their way!'' Severus shouted, grabbing Lily's hand and leading her back behind the bush he had been hiding in, where they both crouched down.

The bright light got closer and closer, until Lily and Severus could make out exactly what was producing it. Given that both of them had grown up among Muggle culture, it didn't take either of them long to recognise what was moving past them.

''Military vehicles!'' Lily realised.

* * *

Albus and Georgia were still engaging in an intense, but one-sided battle with the Dalek. Whether the aurors attacked from above or on the ground, the spells simply did not work. Several aurors had already been killed and neither Georgia nor Albus had the strength to keep fighting.

''I can't keep fighting,'' Georgia admitted, ''We're all gonna end up dead.''

''Perhaps not,'' Albus mused, as the sound of machinery was suddenly heard. Albus and Georgia world around. A huge, bright light was heading towards them. Some of the aurors drew their wands while the ones on brooms continued to engage the Dalek.

Within seconds the bright light faded to reveal Muggle military vehicles which ground to a halt. The soldiers disembarked and pointed guns at the aurors.

''PUT YOUR HANDS UP!'' they bellowed.

''We're not the enemy!'' Georgia shouted in response, ''That thing is!'' She pointed in the Dalek in the distance, which was still blasting down the aurors in the air.

''Right then!'' one of the soldiers said in a thick Scottish accent, ''I'm Corporal Tony Howes.'' he readied his gun and pointed it at the Dalek, ''Lets show that _bastard_ how it's done.''

* * *

 **So now it's Wizards and Muggles vs Daleks. Should be fun. I give them an A for effort but since Muggles and Cybermen didn't have much fun against the Daleks I'm not really liking the chances. We'll have to see how it goes next chapter.**


	8. Part 7: Reunion

Severus and Lily sprinted through the woods, hand in hand. They could hear the sound of screaming and gunfire. They stopped for breath as the loud noises persisted.

''Something big is happening,'' Severus remarked.

''Very big,'' Lily agreed.

''Any chance it doesn't involve Dumbledore?'' Severus questioned. Lily giggled and the two continued onwards.

* * *

Albus, Georgia, Howes, the aurors and the soldiers were still throwing everything they had at the Dalek. The Muggle guns had proven just as ineffective against the Dalek as magic had, and yet more casualties had been sustained.

One of the soldiers hurled a hand grenade at the Dalek which exploded, setting the entire ground around the creature ablaze. The Dalek itself, however, was unscathed.

''This doesn't make any sense!'' Howes spat, ''What kind of metal can withstand that sort of assault?''

''Your guess is as good as mine,'' Georgia answered.

''And what are those stick-guns, anyway?'' Howes questioned, gesturing to Georgia's wand.

''You wouldn't believe it in a million years,'' laughed Georgia, before launching another Reductor curse at the Dalek.

''There's one thing that might work, though,'' Howes said, ''We've got air strikes on the way. Figured that we're dealing with something serious. Everything else has failed. All we can do now is bomb it to oblivion.''

* * *

Unit 4 glided slowly through the air, watching the ground below for activity. It could see in the distance the battle between the humans and Unit 3. Clearly it's comrade required no assistance in keeping the human resistance at bay.

''ALERT!'' Unit 5 called, ''AIRBORNE CRAFT DETECTED. PROXIMITY 200 METERS AND CLOSING.''

''EXTERMINATE!'' Unit 4 shouted, swerving around to see three human military aircraft heading towards them.

Unit 5 fired a shot, which caused a small explosion on the plane. Unit 4 followed suit, and the plane was already badly damaged. Two more shots and the plane burst into flames and went spiralling into the ground.

There remained another two aircraft, growing closer to the Daleks. ''MAXIMUM EXTERMINATION!'' Unit 4 ordered. Both Dalek units powered up their guns and began to fire relentlessly at the planes, until they too were sent spiralling to the ground in a vast inferno.

* * *

Severus and Lily were thrown to the ground by a force far stronger than anything else they had ever felt. As Severus dragged himself up and helped Lily up, the he couldn't help but notice how hot it was. He turned around and was almost blinded by what appeared to be vast fireball. Everything behind them seemed to be in flames.

Lily started to sob. Severus put his arms around her protectively.

''We have to keep going,'' he whispered, ''We have to find Dumbledore.''

''I don't think I can take more of this,'' Lily whimpered.

''You can,'' Severus assured, ''You've got it in you!''

Lily smiled in spite of herself. As awkward and at times rude as Severus could be, he always seemed to know just the right thing to make her smile.

''Come on!'' he encouraged, grabbing her hand and leading her on.

* * *

Albus and the others had felt the destruction of the fighter jets too. Howes was utterly disheartened.

''I just can't believe it,'' he muttered, ''How could that have happened?''

Albus sighed, ''In all of the confusion and panic I neglected to inform you that the 'Dalek' we are fighting is not the only one of it's kind in the area,'' he explained, ''There is at least one more.''

''What difference does it make?'' Howes spat, ''We can't handle one of them anyway.''

''Well, I'm going down fighting,'' Georgia declared, ''I'm a Hufflepuff. _Unafraid of toil,_ right Headmaster?''

Albus smiled while Howes looked utterly confused. The three stepped forward and continued firing at the Dalek. The remaining aurors and soldiers were doing the same, though by now more aurors were apparating in.

''We've got more backup on the way, if that helps?'' Howes bellowed between shots.

''Great, give that thing more target practice!'' Georgia laughed grimly.

* * *

The Dalek Commander watched the proceedings with satisfaction. The humans had proved themselves once more to be utterly inept at combat and the art of war. Although they continued to send in reinforcements like the fools they were, the only effect that had was to turn the battlefield into a graveyard.

Every war the Daleks had ever fought had ended in the opposition being utterly crushed, right up until that fateful day on Gallifrey. But the Commander was aware that even a single Dalek could wipe out all life on this backwater planet. Although the humans' psycho-kinetic abilities were unusual, they had still proved feeble, as Unit 3 had comfortably engaged the humans while sustaining zero damage.

The Commander was considering entering the fray itself. It was by far the most experienced of this Dalek taskforce, but it had been so long since the Commander had last felt the satisfaction of snuffing out the life of an inferior. However, there was more important work to be done here. The castle in the distance was producing unusual readings. It could be a potential source of energy. Roboforms were poor footsoldiers. Perhaps that building could be used to establish a Dalek production line.

Once the Dalek units outside had eliminated the resistance, the entire taskforce would launch an assault on the castle, purging it of all life, and beginning construction on the production line.

* * *

Severus and Lily continued to run through the woods. By now, the sounds of fighting had become much louder.

''Sev!'' Lily whispered, ''Look what I see!'' Severus looked at her, confused. Lily pointed forward to reveal something Severus didn't ever think he'd see in his lifetime. Wizards and Muggles working together! Muggle soldiers and Wizarding aurors clearly fighting on the same side. And among them was a man with silvery white hair and a very long beard. _Dumbledore_!

But it wasn't that which caught Severus' attention. Beyond the humans was something shining in the darkness. And Severus knew exactly what it was.

''That's the thing,'' Severus told Lily, ''The metal thing I told you about.''

Lily watched as an auror swooped down on a broomstick only to be shot down by the metal thing. Her eyes widened and she placed a hand over her mouth.

''What is it?'' She whispered.

''No idea,'' Severus answered, ''But we have to stop it.'' He suddenly started to run forewords, with Lily on his heels. ''Professor Dumbledore!'' he bellowed.

The old man turned, and his expression upon seeing them turned to one of fury.

''I distinctly recall asking both of you to remain within safe limits!'' he shouted.

''Well, we're here now!'' Lily pointed out, ''It would be more dangerous for us to try and go back.''

''Very well,'' Dumbledore said, ''Just get down and keep behind us at all times.'' The two teens did as they were told, though as they sat huddled together, it was hard to escape the fact that the ground was littered with bodies.

* * *

Unit 3 continued blasting any human that it could see. The humans simply continued to throw reinforcements at the battle, which very little challenge for the Dalek. Humans were not only weak. They were stupid too. Daleks would never simply try to overload an opponent with strength of numbers. They didn't need to, since very few creatures could outmatch them in terms of strength alone. But even so, if the Daleks had only the capabilities the humans did, they would have dedicated all of their resources to developing something more powerful. They certainly would not send their own people to their deaths.

* * *

Lily buried her head in Severus' shoulder. After what they had been through today, she swore things would be different. Since she had been sorted into Gryffindor she'd allowed herself to be swayed by the beliefs that all Slytherins were untrustworthy. Of course, Sev was hardly blameless himself. No matter what he himself believed, he'd paid lip service to the disgusting beliefs of his housemates, simply because he wanted their respect. However, Lily decided it was time that both of them put their friendship above this idiotic house system.

Severus, meanwhile, was staring into thin air.

''What are you thinking?'' Lily whispered.

''I was just thinking that... if this is the end, I'm glad I spent it with you,'' he smiled.

''Don't say that!''

''Well, it's true!'' Severus pointed out. ''Wizards can't touch that thing. Muggles can't touch that thing. Even if they work together there's nothing anyone can do!'' However, as he spoke, his eyes widened. Severus' gloomy expression suddenly turned into a grin.

''What is it?'' Lily questioned.

''That's it!'' Severus realised, ''Wizards and Muggles don't need to just work together! They need to combine!''

''I don't understand,'' Lily remarked as one of the Muggle soldiers hurled a hand grenade at the metal creature.

''Give me one of those!'' Severus shouted at Howes.

''What?'' Howes questioned incredulously.

''Just do it!'' Severus bellowed. Howes did so, handing the teen a hand grenade. Severus pointed his wand at the device and shouted, '' _Engorgio_!'' He smirked as the grenade grew much larger. It became much heavier so it couldn't be thrown. Instead, Severus levitated the device, and with a flick of his wand, sent it hurtling towards the metal creature.

The explosion was so powerful it sent everyone to the ground. As everyone slowly got their feet, they were greeted by the site of the metal machine's midsection blown wide open.

* * *

 **Annnnnd the tide starts to turn! The question is, is Unit 3 dead or damaged? Find out next time, guys!**


	9. Part 8: Confessions

Severus, Lily, Albus, Georgia and Howes hesitantly made their way towards the destroyed Dalek. Given how durable it had proven to be previously, none of them were completely convinced that the explosion had been enough to kill it.

The area around the Dalek was in flames, so Albus conjured a jet of water to extinguish the flames. Howes looked utterly bewildered. Severus couldn't help but wonder if, were anyone to survive these events, Howes would be allowed to keep his memory.

As they reached the Dalek, they were able to see clearly the extent of the damage. The spheres on it's lower body were badly scorched, it's eyestalk had been blown off and it's midsection had been blown wide open. The gun and sucker arm, however, were intact.

With the midsection opened, the group were at last able to see exactly what it was that they had been fighting. They had assumed it was some kind of Muggle machine or a bizarre magical contraption. As it turned out, they had been fighting a living creature.

Inside the metal machine was a strange, white, Octopus-like being with tentacles, a single eye – which was closed - and a very large, visible brain.

''We were fighting that?'' Lily questioned, disgusted.

''Apparently so,'' Albus responded.

''I wonder what it really is,'' Severus remarked.

''They call themselves ''Daleks'','' Georgia said.

''That doesn't tell us anything,'' Howes pointed out, ''Where are they from? What do they want?''

''I believe we may be about to find out,'' Albus said. Everyone was confused, but he gestured at the creature, and to everyone's surprise the single eye was now open.

''Keep... back,'' the creature ordered pathetically.

''You are in no position to be giving orders,'' Georgia spat hatefully, pointing her wand at the creature.

''What are the Daleks?'' Albus questioned.

''The... supreme... beings...''

Albus had little patience for the creature's words. He looked into it's single eye, and delved into it's thoughts.

And then he understood. What this creature was. Why it was here. Why it did what it did. This truly was a being unlike any he had encountered before. This was a creature who killed as a way of life. Just as other beings desired food and rest and warmth and love, this being desired only one thing; to end all other life.

Albus collapsed to the ground in shock. As he panted, he did not notice the gunstick twitch. Howes did, however, and pumped a bullet directly into the Dalek's large brain.

* * *

''WHAT HAVE THE HUMANS DONE?'' the Dalek Commander screeched hysterically.

Humans had always filthy, inferior race, but now they were worse. They had dared to spill the sacred blood of a Dalek. Now conquest was no longer the plan. This world and it's people were to burn under the might of the Dalek.

The Commander examined the last images Unit 3 had seen before it's death, and beamed the images to Units 4 and 5.

''IT IS A PRIORITY TO EXTERMINATE THESE HUMANS. THEY HAVE DESTROYED A DALEK UNIT. SEEK! LOCATE! ANNIHILATE!''

Now the humans would see. Their luck had allowed them to destroy one of the Commander's comrades. It would not happen again.

* * *

''There could be more of them out there,'' Lily reminded everyone.

''There are other aurors still alive,'' Georgia said, ''Some of your soldiers too, Howes. We'd better make sure they know this isn't over by a long shot.

''Yeah, you're right,'' Howes replied. He looked tired and broken, as everyone else was.

Slowly, the group made their way back to where the other aurors and soldiers were. Each and every one of them looked utterly traumatized at what they had just faced.

''I should probably tell you,'' Howes began softly, ''There's more of those things out there. We have to remain on red alert. If we can't contain them here then this whole planet is in danger.''

''Indeed,'' Albus remarked, ''These creatures desire nothing more than to end all of our lives. They cannot be reasoned with or threatened.''

''But how are we supposed to beat them?'' one of the aurors asked.

''By doing the one thing barely any of us can comprehend,'' Albus answered, ''Combine forces. The strength of Wizards and Muggles truly working in harmony has proved to be what is truly needed to neutralise these opponents.''

''He's right,'' Lily said with a smile, ''We saw it ourselves.''

Albus turned to the group, ''When I delved into it's mind, I discovered the location of where these creatures have based themselves. I intend to go there and take the fight to them.''

''I'm coming with you,'' Howes declared.

''Very well,'' Albus replied, before turning to Georgia, ''Look after these two. They are innocent children who should never have been caught up in this conflict.''

''We're not children!'' Severus spat indignantly.

Albus ignored him and nodded at Howes, and the two headed off.

Lily took Severus' hand and everyone readied their guns and wands, expecting an attack any second.

* * *

''So what's the deal with the magic and stuff?'' Howed questioned Albus as they walked through the forest.

''A minority of humans are born with certain abilities,'' Albus told him, ''Nobody knows why or how, but in historical times many people feared what they did not understand. The campaign of persecution drove Wizards into hiding, where we have remained for many years. We now exist as a fully functional society, alongside and independent of your own, with our own government, economy and culture. Does any of that make sense?''

''Not at all mate!'' Howes laughed.

''Does it frighten you?'' Albus questioned.

''No,'' Howes replied, ''In the army I've met people from all walks of life. People are just people no matter how different they are.''

''Indeed,'Albus' said, ''You know, there are some Wizards who have spent so long isolated from Muggles that they are convinced that they are a seperate and inferior species that must be destroyed. I confess, I once held similar beliefs in my youth, and paid the cost most dearly. I believe that if we were to look at what makes us alike, rather than what sets us apart, we can build a better world.''

''You're OK,'' Howes smiled, ''For an old Wizard!'' The two men chuckled as they walked on.

* * *

''I'm sorry,'' Severus whispered as he sat hand-in-hand with Lily, ''I never should have fell in with Mulciber and Avery. I was stupid. I guess I just wanted to be strong, to show Potter and Black how dangerous and powerful I was.''

''I'm sorry too, Sev,'' Lily whispered, ''I let Potter and Black whisper into my ear, telling me you were evil. Were you telling the truth about what happened at the Whomping Willow, Sev?''

''I swear to you, I was,'' Severus replied, ''They tried to _kill_ me, Lily!''

Lily's eyes filled up with tears, ''I'm so sorry,'' she whimpered, ''They've spent so long trying to break you, and I've let them because of this stupid House nonsense.''

''It's more my fault than yours,'' Severus said, ''Everything they said about the Dark Lord. They made it sound so glamorous, so glorious! But being here tonight, seeing fighting and killing. I don't want to be part of that. I promise you, Lily. I _will_ change. I'll stop hanging around with Mulciber and Avery, no matter what they do to me.''

''And I'll tell my friends that if they don't like you, they can get lost, not you,'' Lily affirmed. She snuggled next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

''Aren't you two a pair of lovebirds?'' Georgia teased.

''We're not lovers!'' the two teens shouted, much too quickly and defensively.

''Oh come on!'' Georgia laughed, ''Everyone can see it. Sev and Lily are in l- _AAAARGHHHHH_ ''.

Much to everyone's horror, Georgia's body lit up, exposing her skeleton, and she flopped to the ground, dead.

* * *

 **Bet you weren't expecting that, were you? Next chapter is the climax. Our heroes finally come face to face with the Dalek Commander. The question is, who makes it out alive? Find out next time!**

 **1968 - No Doctor or UNIT for this story, I'm afraid, for the simple reason that it's not set in the Whoniverse. The Daleks fell out of the Whoniverse into the Potterverse, if that makes sense? Hope you're not disappointed!**


	10. Part 9: Memories

''NO!'' Severus bellowed as Georgia's body hit the ground. He pointed his wand frantically, searching for a Dalek nearby. Sure enough, another shot flew towards them from the distance, though this one missed.

''Open fire!'' one of the soldiers shouted. Within seconds, the air was filled with blasts, bullets and spells. The Dalek glided elegantly towards them.

''YOU ARE PRISONERS OF THE DALEKS,'' the creature intoned, ''YOUR RESISTANCE IS USELESS. YOUR SURRENDER WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED!''

''Yeah, just keep talking,'' Severus whispered bitterly, ''Keep coming closer.'' He had a plan. He knew exactly how to take down this Dalek.

''You ready, Sev?'' Lily questioned.

Severus nodded, but suddenly an explosion on the ground sent two humans flying.

''Where did that come from?'' Severus shouted, pointing his wand around frantically.

''Sev!'' Lily shouted, tapping him on the shoulder.

''What is it?'' he asked. Lily said nothing, but pointed upwards.

Another Dalek was flying through the air. It swooped down and fired another shot, blowing up another section of the ground.

* * *

Albus and Howes continued to trek through the forest. Howes was uncertain as to whether they had been walking around in circles.

''Are you sure know where we're going?''

''Affirmative,'' Albus replied, ''I took the location directly from the creature's memory.''

''So what else can you Wizards do?'' Howes questioned, ''Mind reading, teleporting. Making things bigger...''

''And yet, our society suffers from much the same struggles as yours,'' Albus remarked, ''As the saying goes, the grass isn't always greener on the other side.''

''I s'pose,'' Howes replied, ''Be a lot easier if I had a stick that could do whatever I wanted, though.''

* * *

Severus, Lily and the human fighters were fighting a losing battle. As well as fighting a Dalek on the ground, they were being firebombed by another in the air.

''Which one do we go for?'' Lily shouted.

''I don't know!'' Severus replied, ''Either way, the other one gets us!''

''So we just wait to die?'' Lily scoffed.

''I didn't say that, did I?'' Severus replied frustratedly.

''Well, you're gonna have to make your mind up fast!'' Lily shouted, ''Otherwise we're all dead!''

* * *

Albus slowed down as they reached an area which for some reason had no trees. ''I think we are in the right place.''

''What makes you so sure?'' Howes shouted.

''We appear to have reached the coordinates I recovered from the Dalek's memory,'' Albus explained.

''But there's nothing here,'' Howes pointed out.

''I think we may be under the influence of something not unlike a disillusionment charm,'' Albus remarked as he scanned the area with his wand.

''A _what_ charm?'' Howes replied.

''Do you feel an urge to _not_ walk any further into this area?'' Albus asked.

''I must say I do,'' Howes replied, ''It's weird.''

''Indeed,'' Albus said, ''I am not a superstitious man, and I think the emotions we are experience may not be entirely of our own making. Some kind of mental interference. Perhaps, if the same tricks I've used in the past work...''

He flicked his wand, and as neither man could have expected, the ground before them suddenly faded to reveal a crater, inside of which was a huge, black craft of some kind.

* * *

''OUR PRESENCE HAS BEEN DETECTED!'' Unit 2 shouted.

''DEFEND THE ENTRANCE!'' the Commander replied, ''IT IS TIME TO DEMONSTRATE THE SUPREMACY OF THE DALEKS!''

* * *

''Right!'' Severus said, ''We'll take the one on the ground.''

Lily nodded at one of the soldiers, who handed her a grenade, which she then passed to Severus. He held it out for her, and she performed her finest Engorgement Charm. As the weapon grew to an enormous size, Severus quickly steadied it with his wand.

''OK,'' he whispered, ''3... 2... 1.'' He whipped his wand and the huge grenade was hurled towards the Dalek on the ground. Due to the chaos around them, Severus' aim was not as good as previously.

There was a huge explosion, which sent everyone to the ground. Lily and Severus jumped up and looked towards the Dalek on the ground. It was badly damaged, but not quite as much as they one they had destroyed previously. And it was still moving.

''CASING COMPROMISED!'' the Dalek panicked, ''SHIELD INACTIVE!''

''Kill it now!'' one of the soldiers shouted. Once again, everyone opened fire. Curses and bullets hit the creature, but this time it was working. The Dalek was screeching hysterically as bullets tore into it.

''That isn't our only problem!'' Severus pointed out as more shots rained upon them from the sky. He realised that they had no hand grenades left, but as he caught side of the damaged Dalek still firing at them, an idea came to him.

'' _Reducto_!'' Lily shouted, blasting a chunk off the Dalek's upper section and exposing the creature within. It didn't take long for the bullets to kill it.

With the first Dalek out of the way, everyone's attention turned to the sky, and the second Dalek descended to just above the trees.

''YOU WILL ALL BE EXTERMINATED!'' it shouted.

Severus grabbed Lily's hand and sprinted over to the destroyed Dalek.

''What are you doing, Sev?'' Lily shouted.

''You'll see,'' he said, pointing his wand at the side of it's midsection, '' _Reducto_!''

''It's already dead!'' Lily protested.

''It's got something we need!'' Severus argued, ''Help me!'' He placed his hands on the internal part of the creature's gunstick, cringing at the slime on it. He gestured for Lily to grab the gunstick itself, which she did. Severus began to push while Lily pulled.

''Come on!'' Lily shouted. At last, the gun became loose. The two teens grunted and gave their best efforts. Suddenly, Lily went flying backwards. She hit the ground and winced in pain, only to realise that she was holding the Dalek's gun in her hands.

''Lily, you're brilliant!'' Severus gushed. She stood up to hug him, but his smile soon faded. He looked directly past her. Lily turned around too, and much to her horror, every single human there, Muggle or Wizard, was on the floor, unmoving, the hovering Dalek surveying them in victory,

* * *

Albus and Howes headed down the crater to the ship. It seemed to have a hatch of sorts, but it was clear that there was no way of opening it.

''What are we gonna do?'' Howes questioned.

''Perhaps we do what we must,'' Albus replied, ''We combine Magic and Technology. How many of those hand grenades have you got?''

* * *

The Dalek Commander watched the humans outside the ship with interest. It was aware that Unit 4 had been killed and was determined that Unit 5 would dispatch those responsible quickly.

Unit 2 stood directly in front of the entry bay, poised to exterminate any intruder immediately. The Commander was sure that nothing these foolish humans had would be able to penetrate the Dalek spaceship, but nevertheless, it would prove useful to have a Dalek unit ready to greet potential intruders.

''PREPARE TO ENGAGE!'' the Commander ordered. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion. It was so powerful it sent Unit 2 flying backwards. It's comrade was not dead, but had taken some damage.

Both Daleks turned to where there was now a huge hole in the ship, in which two men stood. One tall and powerfully built, dressed in military uniform. The other elderly, but dressed in very bizarre clothing that was inconsistent with this time period.

* * *

Albus smirked as they arrived at the Dalek base at last. He realised that he was facing the Dalek leader. It was identical to it's comrades, but was jet black instead of bronze. If the other Daleks were elegant, than this one had an almost... majestic air to it, as it glared at them through it's metal eye.

Suddenly, Howes grabbed a hand grenade, and hurled it at some of the systems in the middle of the room. The explosion destroyed them completely.

''HALT!'' the Black Dalek shouted, firing a shot at Howes, which he dodged. Albus then shot a powerful curse at the damaged Dalek next to the leader. With it's sheilding damaged by the explosion, this caused a section of the creature's casing to crack and fall away.

''UNDER ATTACK!'' the Bronze Dalek screeched. Howes pointed his pistol at the exposed section and fired, killing the creature within.

''YOU WILL NOT BE VICTORIOUS!'' the Black Dalek screeched hysterically, ''DALEKS ARE THE SUPREME BEINGS!'' It began to fire it's gun wildly.

Howes then grabbed a hand grenade and passed it to Albus, who enlarged it, and magically hurled it at the Black Dalek. The explosion sent both men flying and filled the entire room with smoke.

* * *

''How does this thing work?'' Lily wondered, running her hand along the back of the Dalek gun and looking for anything that looked like a trigger.

''Lily, we're in trouble!'' Severus piped up, The Dalek in the air had whirled around and was heading straight for them.

''STAY WHERE YOU ARE!'' it roared, ''DO NOT MOVE!''

''Come on, Lily!'' Severus implored.

''I'm trying!'' Lily spat back.

''We're dead! We're dead!'' Severus panicked.

At last, Lily found something like a switch on the gun. It was the only thing she could try, She pointed the weapon at the Dalek that was gliding towards them and flicked the switch.

A beam of white energy shot from the gun. It hit the Dalek in its midsection, causing a spectacular explosion.

The destroyed Dalek hit the ground loudly, and it was clear that there was nothing left of it.

''What do we do now?'' Lily asked.

''Now we find Dumbledore and Howes.''

* * *

''SYSTEM... MALFUNCTION...'' the Commander rasped. The weapon the humans had deployed had badly damaged it's casing. The motor systems and shielding were badly impaired, and it's eyepiece was sending distorted, flickering images. The Commander did not know how much damage its gunstick had taken or whether it would be able to exterminate the two humans, who had been blasted to opposite sides of the room. By the sounds occurring, the ship itself had also gone critical and would need immediate attention.

Slowly, the elderly human stood up. The other, younger male remained on the floor, moaning, clearly in much pain.

''You have been defeated,'' the old man said, ''All you can do now is surrender yourself.''

''NEVER!'' the Commander responded, ''THE DALEKS ARE NEVER DEFEATED.''

''Look around you,'' the man taunted, ''Your comrade is dead. Your ship is destroyed. You are badly damaged. You have no cards left to play.''

Metaphors... How disgustingly... _human_.

''THEN I SHALL EXTERMINATE _YOU_!'' the Commander shouted.

''How much power is left in your weapon?'' the man questioned, ''In killing me, you could be damning yourself.''

''NEVER!''

''You must surrender,'' the man implored, ''I promise you will be shown mercy and treated humanely by the appropriate authorities.''

''NO SURRENDER!'' the Commander bellowed. It tried to fire its gun, but the power wasn't sufficient enough.

''Very well,'' the man said dangerously, ''It appears you have left me no choice.''

He flicked the stick in his hand, and with the Dalek shield compromised, it's upper section began to crack. As it fell away, the Commander found itself facing the man with it's natural eye. As the yellow eye bore into the blue, the Commander felt images it had long repressed being bombarded into it's mind.

Suddenly, the Commander was back on Gallifrey as the ship exploded around it, it's failure to protect it's comrades heavy on it's mind.

The Commander was on Skull Moon, as the Time Lord weaponry devastated a Dalek attack force.

And then the Commander saw something else. A collection of faces. To the untrained eye, it would be a rather random collection, but every Dalek knew that these faces were one being. The Commander was fortunate enough to have never encountered this being face-to-face, but the fear and loathing was instinctual. This was the being whose hands were soaked in the blood of a trillion Daleks, whom every Dalek, even the glorious Emperor himself, would abandon even the most sacred of objectives if it was near.

The Commander screeched in mental agony as it was forced to see the many faces of _that man_. It was a Dalek. It would survive no matter what. It willed itself back to reality, hoping against hope that its weapon was sufficiently charged. It twitched it, pointing slowly at the man who was still glaring at it, and fired.

Albus screamed as the blast hit him in the stomach. It hadn't been enough to kill. The Dalek's gun was too badly damaged for that. But nevertheless, the beam was powerful, and Albus doubled over in agony.

''NO!'' Howes bellowed. He was in agony as sharp debris had cut into him after explosion. He knew he was bleeding heavily.

''WE REMAIN VICTORIOUS!'' the Black Dalek screeched, it's voice sounding distorted. An alarm began to sound from the ship's systems.

''Oh yeah?'' a voice shouted, ''We'll see about that.''

Albus and Howes turned to see Severus and Lily at the front of the control room, Severus holding what appeared to be a Dalek's gun.

''EXTERMINATE!'' the Dalek thundered. It fired again, but it's aim was way off.

''Pick on someone your own size!'' Severus sneered, firing the gunstick. The beam hit the creature in it's midsection, blowing it apart with a loud screech.

''It's over,'' Lily breathed in relief. Severus rushed over to the Dalek carcass. It's upper half had been completely blown apart, while its lower section was utterly burned. And the Dalek creature within was obviously dead.

''What about these two?'' Severus asked.

Albus and Howes both lay on the ground, moaning in agony as they approached death.

* * *

 **The Daleks are defeated, but will Dumbledore and Howes make it through the night? And will Snape and Lily live happily ever after? Find out next time!**

 **Dragonade - Sorry! I like Georgia too, but the Daleks are pretty brutal guys.**

 **1968 - Blimey! You're making me ship Voldemort and Missy now!**


	11. Part 10: Sacrifice

Lily hurried over to Dumbledore, while Severus ent to Howes. Both men were seriously injured. Howes' shoulder was covered in blood and he was moaning and wheezing in pain. Dumbledore had no visible injuries, but Lily performed a quick magical medical scan that Professor Flitwick had taught her, and could see that his internal organs were critically injured.

''What are we gonna do, Sev?'' Lily questioned.

''I don't know,'' Severus admitted dejectedly.

That wasn't their only problem. The machinery on the Dalek spaceship was sparking and making some strange noises. Looking at it, it was obvious that it was badly damaged from the battle earlier.

''This place isn't safe,'' Severus realised, ''We need to get out of here.''

''We've got two people who can't walk,'' Lily pointed out.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded. Clearly, the ship was more damaged than they realised.

''We need to leave, now!'' Severus said as the alarm grew louder.

''What about these two?'' Lily asked.

Severus racked his brain for a solution. At last, he tried the only thing he could, pointing his wand at Howes and shouting '' _Mobilicorpus_!'' Howes was raised a few feet above the ground, moaning in pain.

Lily pointed her wand at Dumbledore and did the same. As both men floated, the machinery began to groan more.

''Sorry about this, guys,'' Severus said to Dumbledore and Howes, as he began to run out, with Howes literally in tow. Lily hurried after, careful not to avoid bumping Dumbledore into anything.

They reached the entrance, Severus running through and dragging Howes after him, Lily putting Dumbledore through and following. Both broke into a sprint, only to be blasted forward by a huge explosion.

Looking up a few moments later, Severus could not see anything in the place of the Dalek ship but blackened, charred wreckage.

''We need help, now!'' Lily urged.

''But what if no one comes,'' Severus panicked, ''What do we do then. These guys are gonna die if they get no help.''

''There's one thing we can try,'' Lily considered. They were the two best students in their year at potions, and both knew a fair bit about healing potions.

''What?''

''We treat them ourselves,'' Lily suggested.

''You must be joking!'' Severus scoffed.

''Think about it, Sev,'' Lily pointed out, ''We don't know if any help is coming, and if it is, it might be too late. Either we help them now, or they die.''

Severus considered for a moment. He knew that his friend was right. At last, he nodded.

''OK Sev,'' Lily began, ''Go to , the Potions shop in Hogsmeade. Grab every medicinal potion you can find. Hurry!''

Severus nodded and ran off, picking up the Dalek gun just in case.

Lily took off her cardigan and wrapped in around Howes' bleeding shoulder, hoping against hope that they'd be able to pull this off.

* * *

Severus ran and ran. He knew how long it had taken him to get into the forest, so no doubt it would take him a long time to get out of it as well. But he knew he had to do this, otherwise two more lives would be lost. A part of him wondered why he cared so much for a Headmaster who never cared for him and a man he had never met, but the fact remained that he couldn't stop himself valuing their lives, and that was why he had to do this.

He had also decided there was no way he was going to serve the Dark Lord now. Today he had seen the realities of war. Seeing hundreds of decent men and women slaughtered for nothing, and then himself and Lily being forced to kill the Daleks themselves, Severus did not want to be a killer. After today, proving himself a powerful Wizard didn't seem to matter anymore. All that mattered was that he was alive, and that his best friend was with him.

* * *

Lily watched as Howes began to stir, whimpering and moaning.

''Shh,'' she soothed, ''You're gonna be OK. Don't worry.''

''Tell my wife... my children...'' Howes began.

''You can tell them yourself,'' Lily promised, ''You won't die here, I promise.''

* * *

Severus smiled as he reached Hogsmeade, sprinting into the town and running past shop after shop. At last, he reached J Pippins. It was the early hours in the morning so the shop was not open. With no time to perform an unlocking charm, Severus instead used the Dalek gun to blow the lock apart.

He hurried into the shop and grabbed a bag, before scouring the shelves for anything he could find which could help Dumbledore and Howes.

* * *

Dumbledore remained unconscious, Lily performing occasional scans of his internal organs to see the deterioration. Severus needed to hurry. The cardigan she had wrapped around Howes was soaked in blood, and the man lay still, whimpering.

''Come on, Sev,'' Lily whispered, eyes filling with tears, ''I need you.''

''Lily!'' A voice shouted. She turned to see Severus sprinting towards her, a large black bag in one and the Dalek gun in another.

''Sev!'' she cheered, ''Did you get them?''

Severus presented the bag to her, and Lily smiled as she observed it's contents. ''This is perfect!''

''Lets get to work then!'' Severus decided.

* * *

The two teens worked throughout what was left of the night. Neither were anywhere near skilled medi-wizards, but combining their potions expertise, they were able to reverse both men's conditions. By the break of dawn, both remained unconscious, but the healing potions had started to take effect, and both men would be fully healed within hours.

''What do we do now?'' Lily questioned.

''We can take them back to Hogwarts,'' Severus suggested, ''Let Madame Pomfrey get a look at them. Then we can tell McGonagall or someone what happened here.''

Lily nodded. She lifted Dumbledore with her wand, and Severus did the same with Howes.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was very frightened. She'd been up all night. Although all of the students and most of the faculty slept soundly in their beds, she was aware that no only were two students missing, but the headmaster had disappeared too! She paced around her office, waiting for news.

''A break in!'' she heard a voice bellowing. She hurried outside to see Filch the Caretaker in a panic.

''What's happened?'' she asked, only to see Severus Snape and Lily Evans hurrying behind Filch.

''Professor!'' Lily implored, ''We need your help.''

Minerva had no time to argue, as she was led by the two teens all the way to the school gates, where she saw the unconscious forms of Dumbledore and a Muggle soldier...

* * *

Hours later, Severus and Lily sat outside the headmaster's office, holding hands. Dumbledore and Howes were said to have made a full recovery, and the two teens had been instructed to wait while they corresponded with the Ministry and the Muggle government.

''You were so brave, Sev,'' Lily praised.

''It's nothing,'' Severus dismissed.

''What do you mean, nothing?'' Lily scoffed, ''You chose to go back and fight the Daleks. You figured out how to take them down. If not for you, that one in the forest would have killed us all. And you saved Dumbledore and Howes on the ship.''

''I'm not a hero, Lily,'' Severus scoffed, ''I was just in the right place at the right time.''

''Maybe, but you're _my_ hero, Sev,'' she declared, and she sweetly kissed him on the lips.

Severus' eyes widened and his cheeks went bright red, ''Lily... I... I...''

''And if you play your cards right, you might get more of those,'' she giggled.

Before Severus could say anything else, the door to the office opened.

* * *

Albus sighed as Severus and Lily stepped into the room. He knew what needed to be done and he hated it. He had informed the Minister what happened in the forest, and it had turned out that neither the Ministry nor the Muggle government had any information regarding the Daleks. They were completely unknown entities. However, since so many people had been killed, both governments had ordered a complete cover up of the incident. Since only four people had survived, the Minister had ordered Albus to carry out the cover up. He didn't want to and had attempted to refuse, but he knew that with Riddle's influence over the Ministry growing every single day, he simply could not afford to be on the wrong side of the Minister at the present moment.

Albus looked at the two brave kids in front of him. He wondered how these events would have changed them as they grew up. He had seen for himself the change for himself that it had brought up in Severus. He had watched Severus commit several brave, selfless actsthat he would never have thought the boy capable of. He realised his own mistakes in not doing more to prevent Severus' bullying. He had reason of course. The boys who tormented him, cruel as they could be, were the fiercest opponents of Riddle and Dark Magic. They were the ones who would grow up to help fight against the Death Eaters. To oppose and alienate them would be strategically foolish. Keeping them on side was for the greater good.

The Greater Good... He wondered how many lives that phrase would go on to ruin.

Albus knew that by wiping Severus' mind, the boy would forget everything he had learned the past day, and would likely return to wanting to support Riddle.

''Lily... Severus...'' Albus murmured.

''Is he OK?'' Severus asked, gesturing to the unconscious form of Howes, who lay on a seat opposite the table.

''He will be,'' affirmed Albus. He had already wiped the man's memory – much to his protests.

''What did you want to see us about?'' Lily asked.

''You two should be very proud of yourselves,'' Albus said solemnly, ''You are beyond a doubt among the finest students who ever walked the corridors of this school. And your actions today saved not only this school, but quite possible the entire world.''

''What's this about, sir?'' Severus asked.

''I have asked to do something that I fear I shall regret for the rest of my life,'' Albus explained, ''If I do not do it, the consequences may be grave indeed.''

''What is it?'' Lily wondered.

''The Minister does not want anyone to have any knowledge of what happened here. For some reason an excursion with creatures unfamiliar to anyone frightens the Ministry and the Muggle government. They wish for the events to be forgotten.''

''You're gonna wipe our memory?'' Lily realised fearfully.

''I am truly sorry,'' Albus said, voice cracking, ''I do not wish this to happen.''

''Then don't let it happen,'' Severus implored, ''I can't go back to wanting to...''

''I understand, Mr Snape,'' Albus replied, ''I have seen tremendous good in you today, and the only thing I can say is that I hope something, somewhere in the future causes that good to be reawakened.''

''Please don't do this!'' Lily begged.

''I wish there could be another way,'' Albus said bitterly, ''I am so sorry.''

He drew his wand, and before either could react, had pointed it at them and shouted '' _Obliviate_!''

Both teens dropped to the ground. Albus sighed, letting a single tear fall down his face. He looked at the two brilliant kids unconscious in front of him. He had rarely ever seen a stronger friendship in all his time teaching. A friendship that had survived in spite of political instability and house rivalry. He knew that fighting the Daleks had strengthened their bond, and hated himself for robbing them of those experiences. No doubt, as things between the light and Riddle's forces grew more tense and the house rivalry got stronger, eventually their friendship would fall apart. Eventually Mulciber, Avery or James Potter would succeed in tearing them asunder. He knew that he had sealed their fates tonight.

But a part of Albus smiled in victory. Two teenagers had defeated the most powerful creatures in the world. Even if they had paid a heavy price, their acts of bravery would never be forgotten, not by Albus Dumbledore.

Because, for the first night in their lives, Severus Snape and Lily Evans had been heroes.

* * *

 **So that's that, folks! Hope y'all enjoyed. I certainly enjoyed writing it. In case anyone was wondering, I was always planning to wipe Snape and Lily's minds at the end of this, for the simple reason that there's no way that their friendship would go downhill the way it did after they'd shared something like this. In the end it had to go with the proper HP canon. I was tempted to change the ending and have them live happily ever after, but alas it was not to be :(.**

 **Thanks for reading, everyone. Reviews and favs have been very much appreciated and truly put a smile on my face.**

 **And of course, for anyone wondering, I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. They belong to J.K Rowling and Chris Chibnall.**


End file.
